


Maybe One Day

by AlexHunt



Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [7]
Category: Blades of Light and Shadow (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Growth, Hope, forest, hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This takes place at the beginning of Chapter 8 in Book one of Blades. They are staying at the abandoned elf lodge in the middle of the Deadwood Forest.
Relationships: Mal Volari/Daenarya, Mal Volari/Main Character (Blades of Light and Shadow), Mal Volari/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blades of Light and Shadows — Mal Volari x Daenarya [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820410
Kudos: 3





	Maybe One Day

Daenarya knelt beside the abandoned elf lodge in the middle of the Deadwood Forest, careful not to turn her back to the dangers lurking, lost in the sea of lifeless trees. Her fingers pressed against the cool, hard earth of the forest floor. Dust spread out at the slightest touch. 

It was impossible to know the last time this land saw nourishing rain to cleanse away the darkness and death plaguing the land. It was clear that it had been years since anything of light grew there. The only living things that they had come across in their journey thus far were twisted and mutated by dark magic. 

Her eyes fell closed, a vision of what could have been and the nature that must have flourished there filled her mind: the vibrant, rich colors of the sweet-smelling flora painted the scene, the mighty trees growing high into the sky offered shade and a place of respite for weary travelers, and the sounds of peaceful woodland creatures offered a pleasant escape from the noise of the world. It was beautiful, but she couldn’t stay there. Her eyes opened, adjusting from the bright oasis she imagined, to the dim, gray, and lifeless reality before her. 

Daenarya skirted the edge of the room where the group seemed lost in their conversations, as they shared the provisions they had previously gathered.

“Kit,” Mal called. He shifted on the bench he was sitting on and gestured her over. He handed her half of a large emerald levenfruit. The savory scent of the fruit brought back memories of the night their journey began. It was the night Mal agreed to accompany her and Nia, but it was also the night they lost Kade and Scholar Vash. 

“Everything alright, Daenarya?” He leaned closer to her.

“Yeah, sorry.” She shook away the memories and accepted the fruit. 

The candied juices swirled in her mouth as she sucked on the fresh meat of the levenfruit. It was one of the few delicacies they had been able to enjoy over the past several weeks. The rich and tasty treat brought a smile to her lips. As she reached the end, she collected the pit to keep as a resource. For such a small object, it had the potential for powerful healing properties. 

Her fingertips brushed over the bumpy lines protecting the seed inside. “If the pit can provide healing to us, why can’t it heal the land as well?”

“What?” Mal questioned, as one by one the group turned their attention to her.

“Oh, I thought that was in my head.” Daenarya’s cheeks reddened, blinking back into awareness, quickly preparing to further explain the idea forming in her mind. “We’ve used the pits of levenfruit to make powerful healing salves, maybe we can use it to bring life back to the forest.”

“I’m afraid the forest is too strongly touched by darkness.” Nia looked down. 

“I don’t mean the whole forest, but maybe one small part. Isn’t it worth it to try?” 

“I see no harm in trying,” Tyril agreed after a moment of consideration.

****

Daenarya surveyed the land near the lodge for the best location. It couldn’t be too close, for the tree would need room to grow, but too far would risk it being lost to the lifeless forest surrounding them. “Here!” Daenarya finally decided, kneeling to dig a hole with her hands, but the ground was too stiff. 

“Might I offer some assistance, Kit?” Mal effortlessly twirled his dagger between his fingers until he had her attention. She watched as he raised the dagger above his head gaining momentum as he stabbed it through the earth piercing the hardened soil. It took a few minutes for him to work through enough of it for her to plant the pit.

“Thank you!” She brushed aside the ground with more ease this time, delicately placing the pit in the hole, before covering it up, shielding it from the harsh environment. “Good luck, little seed.” 

“Uh, Kit. We’ve got a problem.” Mal pointed to the tangled web of branches above their heads. The dead limbs of nearby trees tangled together, blocking out much of the sunlight from trickling down to the forest below. 

“Not for long!” Imtura secured her ax and began scaling one of the larger trees. “Though, you may want to get out of the way.”

The group moved safely back as they watched the orc slash away branch after branch until she had cleared a small opening above.

While the others carried away the fallen branches, Nia smoothed over the soil once more. Her fingertips glowed as she offered a gift of light to protect the tiny seed. The forest may be filled with dark magic but this spot would forever be christened with the light. “May light be with you and the gods watch over and protect you.”

As the work finished, Threep fluttered into the center of the group, dropping a canteen he had been carrying. “I gathered water from a nearby stream.”

“Thanks, Threep.” Daenarya scratched the nespar between the ears and he purred contently. The water from the canteen rained down, saturating the soil above the spot where the seed lied waiting to be born. 

“Do you think this will change anything?” she questioned, unsure if their labor of love would make any difference at all. 

“No action of goodwill, no matter how small, is ever wasted.” Tyril placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “You did a good thing, today.” 

“You offered a ray of light and a seed of hope to a place darkened by death. You already changed something,” Nia offered cheerfully. “I can feel it.” 

She might never know what becomes of that seed, but she had to hope that it would be a spark to spread the light throughout the forest, smothering the darkness, allowing life to take root again. It would take years, decades even, but if this worked, maybe one day, the forest would be what it once was.


End file.
